still there
by Ooyuki-chan
Summary: something i just had to write between the friendship of ed and ling similarities they had  didnt think of a good title  - ;


"It looks so peaceful out there," Edward Elric, strolled down the street. Edward went down a small hill leading to a park close by. The short blonde stopped for a few minutes and stared a figure right in front of him. "Ling?" ling was sitting on a bench starring at the sky in front of him. Ed wondered if he should leave ling alone or go up to greet him. Ed stood there thinking and decided to go. When he turned around to leave, he heard a familiar voice call up to him, "ed? Ed! Hey!"

Ed turned around only to be greeted by ling's goofy grin and his waving hand. Ed smiled and went up to him and held a hand up and responded,

"Hey ling, mind if I sit next to ya?"

Ling nodded and scooted over to make some room for the other youth to sit. And Ed gradually took the seat.

"Thanks, whatcha doing here?"

"Hm? Oh well you can say one is I don't have anywhere to go so I'm just shifting through places, I then ended up here it was so nice out here so yeah,"

"Oh, same here"

They both just sat there in silence.

It ended was a nice night outside it was one of those romantic nights you can only image in romance novels the weather wasn't cold nor hot it was perfect, the moon was full and bright along with its campaigns the stars, there were a few breezes making the flower petal and leaves dance from place to place and there was a aroma filling the air. It was indeed lovely outside.

"I sometimes wonder if humans ever give themselves the chance to see the beauty of the world instead of putting all of its thoughts in war but I guess humans will always be like that huh? I guess we can really be very foolish like the homunculi say,"

Ling started stating as he got up and walked forward a few steps. Ed did the same standing next to ling.

"But ya know that's what makes the beauty of it. No matter the foolishness there will always be times when some get tired of war and find out the great things they've been missing all they're life. "

Then they both stared at each other as in great surprise as if they were both thinking the same way.

Then they're eyes went back to see what was in front of them. A huge land filled with nothing but flowers of all sorts surrounding a lake which only reflected beautifully with the moon.

They both stood there in silence until.

"Look!" Ed pointed at the sky across ling which only hit ling.

"Ow!"

"Huh? Oh! Sorry heh…"

Ling nodded and turned to see what Ed was pointing at.

"Fireflies…"

"Wow I haven't seen them since I can remember!"

"What do you mean?"

Ed looked at the fireflies for a moment then started speaking,

"I mean before in resimbool back home, me, my mom, and al used to come out to see them,

But…"

Ling looked at Ed as his voice was starting to lower; he began to speak again,

"…ever since I've joined the military and burned down my house, I haven't seen not one,

It's funny really, (Ed began to laugh sadly) these little insects actually hold lots of memories,"

Ling looked at him sympathetically and then at the floor.

"What…what if I told you my childhood wasn't as lovely as a fairytale…"

"What do you-"

"Niisan!"

Both ling and Ed could hear clanking noises coming toward them,

"Nissan! That's where you were you known how long it's been since you left!"

"Um… t-thirty minutes…?" Ed grinned sheepishly but still stuttered,

"It's been three hours! And do you know what time is it!"

Ed looked at ling; ling shrugged and turned to Alphonse, whom just realized ling's presence,

"Oh! Ling, good evening err-night… sorry if I interrupted your conversation with Ed but

He needs to wake up early tomorrow and its late and then knowing how lazy he is he won't wake up in the morning. Maybe you two can talk some other day,"

Ling nodded and waved good-bye to Ed.

Ed did the same and walked the rest of the way to his and al's hotel room, while being scolded

By Alphonse, and Ed trying to get smart with al only earning him a smack in the back of his head.

Ling smiled at the scene.

'At least you have someone Ed; at least you have someone,'

Ling turned around and was facing his two guards.

"Young lord, were have you been!"

"we were so worried! We thought you collapsed!"

Ling stared at lanfan and then at fuu. He smiled and put one arm around each of their necks.

"Oh, nowhere really,"

'I guess I really have people waiting for me back home…'


End file.
